The Perfect Gift
by Sano
Summary: Kurt doesn't know what to get Sam for Christmas. SamKurt, fluff.


**Title: The Perfect Gift**

**Written by:** Sano

**Pairings:** Sam+Kurt,

**Warnings:** Fluff and Gossip Girl references

**Ratings: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, if I did it wouldn't be fit for family TV.

**Summary: **Kurt doesn't know what to get Sam for Christmas.

**Author's notes:** This is my little holiday gift for all the Kummers. Have a Happy Christmas everyone and hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Kurt Hummel is an amazing gift giver; he had no doubt about that, every year he knew just what to get his friends. He always had the knack of choosing a gift that was not only 'material,' but it always made the receiver feel that the brunette put a lot of thought into it, which he totally did.

Last Christmas he got Finn a cowl-neck gray sweater that was incredibly soft and warm. The tall jock was skeptical at first, but later thanked Kurt because wearing the sweater was like being hugged by a dirty panda, soft and warm at the same time. And he wore the sweater to school at least twice a month.

For his sassy best friend, Mercedes, he got her the full set of the first 3 seasons of America's Next Top model. They were a bit hard to find but it was worth it just to hear his best friend's shriek of delight. They spent the next two weeks watching and comparing the three seasons of model drama.

Carol had all but crushed his ribs when he had gotten her the Lisa Kleypas romance novel that she'd been searching for, with no luck. It had taken a very intense bidding war at eBay and week-long fight with the post office just to get the book.

The best reaction was probably his dad's when he tore into his gift and saw that Kurt had gotten him a new George Foreman grill to replace the second one that Finn had broken a month ago. He just smiled, hugged Kurt and whispered, "Thanks, son." To which Kurt replied, "Keep it in the garage."

No matter how many times he told Finn, the other boy still insisted that his shoes would be much drier stuffed into a kitchen appliance.

A limited-edition of Journey's Greatest Hits CD for Mr. Schuester, a thunderbirds shirt for Mike Chang, rainbow-colored suspenders for Artie, a velvet cloak for Tina, a pink cardigan for Quinn, a Little Mermaid coloring book for Brittany, a 'Bitch, please' tank top for Santana, a guitar strap for Puck and an Idina Menzel autobiography book for Rachel.

Back then he had gotten Sam a bottle of TKerastase's Bain Miroir shampoo for color-treated hair. He and Quinn were still dating and they were just friends back then. He could still remember the look of shock on the blond's face when he tore the wrapper off, but Kurt noted that his hair got shinier and was more manageable over the next few weeks.

But it was different this year now that they were dating. He knew that Sam would be happy with anything that he picked out; his boyfriend was sweet like that. But it was their first Christmas together as a couple, and he wanted the gift to be perfect.

They were lounging on Kurt's bed 3 weeks before Christmas, Avatar playing on the TV with Sam's arm around Kurt's shoulders as the other boy leaned against his shoulder when the soprano asked, "What do you want for Christmas, Sam?"

The blond bit his lip in thought and then answered, "You." Kurt whacked him on the arm and he winced.

"I'm serious!"

"I am too." Seeing the defiant look on his boyfriend's face, he chuckled and gathered Kurt close to his chest, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "I'm happy with whatever you want to give me. Just knowing that it's from you is special enough as it is."

Knowing that he wouldn't get the information that he needed, Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and settled to watch the rest of the movie.

It was only 2 weeks before Christmas and Kurt was already getting nervous. He was thinking of getting Sam the leather jacket he saw at the mall, but it didn't seem right for Christmas…

He knew he was being stupid but he wanted to get his boyfriend something that would knock his socks off, if his pants came after then much better.

He was still panicking over gift ideas while waiting in the Evans living room for Sam to get home from football practice when Mrs. Evans brought in a pot of tea and sandwiches. He smiled gratefully as she handed him a cup and they sat down and chatted about for a while. Soon Mrs. Evans was breaking out a photo album of Sam's pictures from Elementary school and they spent the next half-hour laughing over little Sam in his jumper. With dark-brown hair, Kurt noted smugly.

Then they stopped at a picture of a bawling Sam, probably when he was in Grade 4 or 5, his eyes red and his nose dripping. "What happened here?" Kurt asked, his heart breaking at the little boy's obvious sadness and wished that he was there to comfort him.

Mrs. Evans squinted at the picture, "Hmm… there was this toy in the store that Sam was begging us to buy for him. But we lived in the main road back then so I didn't want him going out and using that thing… too dangerous for a little kid back then…"

Kurt leaned in, curious. "What was it?"

Perfect gift idea, check.

Christmas had finally arrived and Kurt had almost died of excitement as he waited for Sam to arrive at his front drive. Taking out his phone, he quickly sent a text to his boyfriend and tapped his booted foot repeatedly on the cement floor.

The phone buzzed, _b der in 5_, to which he sent a quick, _hurry!_

In approximately 3 minutes and 26 seconds, Sam parked his truck into the Hummel driveway and was tackle-hugged by an overly-enthusiastic Kurt. After a dizzying kiss, Sam managed to grab his gift for Kurt before he was dragged into the house to the living room. Burt and Carole were sitting on the couch with cups of hot chocolate while Finn was on the floor and trying out the new Tekken game that Kurt got him. Sam smiled and greeted them a Merry Christmas.

Kurt was fidgeting nervously as he handed his boyfriend a long, rectangular package. He had exerted all of his wrapping finesse into this one; he had used blue metallic wrapping paper and crossed it with an elaborate Christmas bow. Smiling shyly, Sam handed him a haphazardly-wrapped box. On top of the box was a small card that read, 'To my Kurt, Merry Chritsmas, luv Sam.'

They opened their gifts slowly, each one anticipating the other's reaction. They didn't even notice Carole usher the men from the room.

Inside the box was a deep blue French Connection sweater, it had a scooped neckline and was simple in design. Kurt lifted the garment out of the box and knew that it would fit perfectly.

He hugged the sweater to his chest and was about to kiss Sam for the wonderful gift when the other boy suddenly jumped up and shouted, "How did you know?" He pulled the JD bug red scooter out of its box and quickly unfolded it, a huge grin on his face.

"I saw a picture of you crying and your mom told me that this was the scooter you wanted so badly." He stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You like it?"

Kissing him on the lips, Sam replied, "Very… Did you like the sweater?" Kurt nodded and held it up in front of him.

"The color will bring out my eyes and I must comment you, Mr. Evans, on the excellent choice." Sam flushed at the compliment and kissing him on the cheek, Kurt pulled him out to the driveway, toting the scooter between them.

"Come on, Sammeh! Let's take this bad boy out for a ride!"

Later that night, Kurt stood in front of the mirror in his room wearing the sweater that Sam gave him. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror and was fussing with the sleeves, whether they would look better pushed up to his elbows or stretched over his arms when he felt something cold pushing against his left wrist.

Flipping the sleeve over from his wrist, he saw a little silver heart with the letter 'S' engraved in the middle sewed into the fabric. His jaw dropped and he quickly grabbed his phone.

_Sam? I saw… something in the sweater._

_U did? What do yuo thnk?_

_What does it mean?_

_It mins that wherver you go, you always hav my heart on ur sleeve._

It took Kurt two minutes to reply, but when he did; tears of joy were running down his cheeks.

_Merry Christmas. I love you so much._

_Meri Christmas, love yuo 2._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Author's notes: The idea just sprung from the Glee version of 'Most Wonderful Day of the Year,' and I just had to let Sam on his scooter. As for the heart on the sweater, it was Blair Waldorf's idea, and I just thought it was the sweetest thing that you could do to personalize clothing gifts.

Happy Holidays everyone and keep the kumments coming!


End file.
